Life of the Soldier
by Silius1
Summary: What would happen if Ledo and Chamber weren't the only ones who ended up stranded on Earth? What if another soldier from the Galactic Alliance and Machine Caliber suffered the same fate as Ledo? R&R.
1. Reflection

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the words that I write and the characters that I create. Credit goes to the original creator of the Gargantia universe._

* * *

"Hey Yayoi, what are you doing up here?" A girl with brown hair asks, flying up to one of the towers.

"Oh, Amy. I was just...looking out on the horizons." The blonde haired girl: Yayoi says calmly, with her knowledge of Japanese still a little flawed, even after a year on Earth.

"It really is wonderful to look at, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that, since I lived in space all my life, that I find Earth to be far more beautiful than space, far away from the militaristic Galactic Alliance."

"But don't you miss them?"

"To be truthful, I was just another soldier to them. I won't be missed, neither will Ledo."

"That didn't answer my question Yayoi"

Yayoi lightly sighs and says "...A little bit, but Earth and the Gargantia is my new home. Nothing will change my mind. I'm certain that Ledo and Sylpheon agree with me."

"And to think that one year ago, you were almost exactly like Ledo. Especially since you didn't know Japanese."

It's been a year since Yayoi Nishihara ended up on the planet that the Alliance has considered to be an utter fairytale: Earth. Who would've thought that the failed battle against the Hideauze would actually make her life better than she was accustomed to back in the Galactic Alliance.

* * *

A/N: I'm more than aware that this start is one of my...worst. But I want reviews from you all on how I can make it better and your thoughts on it. The chapters I'll make after this will a little more planned out. If any of you know the anime and would be willing, I'd appreciate having a beta reader who knows the anime, since it's still so new here on the site.


	2. Strike against the Hideauze

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the words that I write and the characters that I create. Credit goes to the original creator of the Gargantia universe._

* * *

1 Year Before:

"Everyone, prepare for shock. As soon as the Telemothy Swing is complete, we launch. Best of luck"

A teenage girl within a prototype Machine Calibur with a focus on evasion and surveillance: A4794 Sylpheon lightly sighs after hearing this

"This is it Sylpheon...it's time to fight the Hideauze" Yayoi says emotionlessly.

"As you wish Master. I am ready when you are" The AI within Sylpheon says serenely.

"All ships, prepare for Swing." "Initiating Telemothy Swing." "Swing in!"

While this was being said, dozens of Galactic Alliance ships were entering the wormhole being maintained by twelve specialized ships.

"Let's go Sylpheon!"

"Yes Master"

* * *

Sylpheon enters the Wormhole alongside the rest of the Alliance fleet and quickly find themselves at the other end

There is radio chatter heard alongside official orders

"_The fleet has swung out_"

"The fleet has passed through the wormhole."

"_We have passed through the wormhole. Move to attack formation._"

"All carriers, launch your Assault Support Craft."

At this point, an AI broadcasted message is spread out through the fleet

"All ASC are to proceed to the designated coordinates"

"'Closer Pass' Quantum Dimensional Nuclear Weapon Deployment Squads, launch!"

"Upon sighting the Blossom Sail, Assault Ships at the vanguard will begin a barrage of fire at the enemy's cannon emitter"

"_Carriers will move to standby orbit when ASC are deployed._"

"Assault Fleet is to deploy around central ship. Secure a cone formation for the attack."

"Blossom Sail Fortress' cannon is showing rising energy levels"

"Prepare to fire shipboard cannons. Fire!"

The fleet's vanguard fires all shipboard cannons at the Blossom Sail Fortress which makes it begin to disintegrate

"Hit confirmed! We've struck the cannon emitter!"

"The forward line has been destroyed! Remaining ships have suffered heavy damage!"

"Fire from the rear flank has struck! The cannon emitter is destroyed!

"_Quantum Dimensional Fissure Inducers are functional._"

"Enemy fortress cannon has been neutralized."

"Excellent!"

"_Superstring construction proceeding at theoretical limits_"

"Hexelena Fleet, prepare to fire the Dimenstrium!"

"Machine Caliber Squads, launch!"

Yayoi prepares herself for the upcoming launch

"This is it...we're going to destroy a Hideauze nest once and for all" Yayoi says quietly.

"The Hideauze nest is on a direct line to the other side of the Hot Jupiter class planet. It's an impregnable fortress protected by both the defense platform: Blossom Sail and the star's own radiation pressure. The star's powerful radiation prohibits approach from the side facing the sun. We must attack the nest from the planet's shadow."

While this was being said, Yayoi was lining herself in formation alongside all of the other Machine Calibers and soldiers

"Fire the Dimenstrium!"

"Fire!"

The Dimenstrium, a very thin but powerful weapon of war, is sent toward the Hideauze nest

"We will use our new weapon, the Dimenstrium, to destroy the Blossom Sail and its cannon that protects the planet's shadow. When the nest is fully exposed, we can attack it. Our Machine Caliber Squads will escort a group planting a Quantum Dimensional Nuclear Bomb: Closer Pass, on the base, and eliminate anything that gets in the way! Firing Line 1, Fire!"

Because of how Yayoi's Machine Caliber: A4794 Sylpheon is an experimental model focused more on evasion and intelligence gathering over fighting, she was assigned to escort the Closer Pass to the Hideauze nest.

"Phalanx Squad, focus fire on the enemy front!"

"Multiple Attack Carrier class enemies have launched from the enemy nest. More incoming."

After this, the AC class Hideauze begin tearing the Phalanx squad apart, yet they continue to keep formation to keep the Closer Pass safe.

"Closer Pass Deployment squad advancing. Plant it on the Hideauze nest!"

"Multicore Cannon Squads, connect to attack position."

The Cannon squads fire their cannons at the enemy however...

"The Blossom Sail is regenerating too quickly!"

"Is the Dimenstrium ready to fire its second shot yet?"

"120 seconds until criticality! We won't make it!"

"Impossible!"

* * *

The Blossom Sail's main cannon fires once again

"Enemy fortress cannon has struck the main fleet!"

"_Shield Escort Ships have been wiped out by the enemy's dispersal attack._"

"All ships in Hexelena Fleet have been destroyed! Dimenstrium formation has been annihilated!"

"_Our escorts have been destroyed!_"

"We cannot continue the mission! All ships withdraw immediately!"

"Master, we cannot stay here. We must retreat." Sylpheon says in her normal serene tone.

"I know Sylpheon, let's get moving!" Yayoi responds in a serious tone.

"Okay! Delta Company, everybody get off the Closer Pass. We're to leave the whole Quantum Dimensional Bomb behind! Obey Commander Kugel's orders and withdraw! Go! Go! Go!"

"Set the Closer Pass's Quantum Dimensional Bomb to mine mode!"

"_The enemy has surrounded the ones who were too slow to get off of the Closer Pass._"

"Are they going to eat the Closer Pass, energy core and all?!"

* * *

Sylpheon and Yayoi flee but find themselves surrounded by Hideauze that is trying to flank the fleet. The Hideauze around Sylpheon attack it with unyielding force. Sylpheon is not making it easy for the Hideauze because of its rapid speed, however it has no real armaments aside from small pulse cannons as it was designed as an intelligence gatherer, not a typical combat mech.

"This is Lieutenant Yayoi, I'm surrounded by Hideauze! I need extraction!"

"_A4794 Sylpheon has been surrounded by Hideauze. Any nearby soldiers are ordered to extract that Machine Caliber immediately! It is a prototype model and must not be lost!_"

"The enemy is going to devour the quantum energy of the Closer Pass! We're not going to last down here!"

"_A4794 Sylpheon, the remnants of Phalanx Squad is on your way to buy time. Withdraw immediately!_"

"Understood!"

* * *

Yayoi and Sylpheon flee to the location of the fleet and make it to where the wormhole lies

"Initiating Telemothy Swing."

"40 Seconds until the Lamorak begins the Telemothy Swing."

Yayoi and Sylpheon begin to get in sync with the Telemothy Swing, however three Hideauze attack Sylpheon directly and throws Sylpheon out of sync with the Telemothy Swing. Thankfully, Sylpheon is able to use the Pulse cannon to disintegrate the Hideauze on the mech, however it is impossible to reconnect with the Telemothy Swing at this point and the coordinates for Sylpheon's exit is being randomized. She notices one other Machine Caliber go through the same fate: K6821 Chamber and his pilot: Ledo.

* * *

A/N: Yayoi's official rank is Lieutenant Junior Grade, with it only being a single rank higher than Ledo's in the anime: Ensign.

Also...I apologize about the seemingly confusing nature of this chapter. But considering how this is a battlefield, I think I can get away with it...to a point. The rest of the story will be more...streamlined in a way. It won't be as confusing as this one. I will be frank...the anime does a better job showing this than I do. So...refer to the battle in ep. 1 if you want a better image.


End file.
